


Я не могу тебя не видеть...

by Naturka



Series: Как это было давно... [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они давно не вместе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не могу тебя не видеть...

\- Зачем?  
Тело Дженсена тяжелое и горячее даже на расстоянии. Джаред с трудом отодвигается к краю кровати, балансируя, чтобы не сползти на пол.  
\- Что?  
Глаза Дженсена тускло блестят в отсветах наружной рекламы. Надо было задернуть шторы, но Джаред не особо любит полную темноту.  
\- Зачем ты пришел?  
Дженсен приподнимается на локтях и улыбается. Улыбка получается больше похожей на оскал. Уголки губ подрагивают, словно натянутые против воли своего хозяина. И Джаред понимает, что так оно и есть.  
\- Я не мог не придти.  
Протянутая рука пышет жаром. Если бы мог, Джаред отодвинулся бы дальше, но там - только пол, укрытый чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим лесную траву. Но Дженсен - больше похожий на волка, чем на человека, пугает до дрожи, и Джаред скатывается вниз, чувствительно ударяясь копчиком.  
\- Ты мне не нужен.  
Он и сам чувствует в своих словах ложь, но не может их не произнести. Дженсен сползает следом, неловко устраиваясь между согнутыми, разведенными в стороны ногами.  
\- Нужен.  
Ладони Дженсена скользят по рукам, разгоняя кровь, заставляя волоски приподниматься от медленно растущего возбуждения. Джаред хотел бы отодвинуться, но за спиной только стена и окно, и он ждет. Не двигается, лишь закрывает глаза, пытаясь отстраниться хотя бы так. Просто не видеть, если не может не чувствовать.  
\- Джаред...  
Надо дышать. Глубоко, медленно. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Странное ощущение: будто уши заложило, как при погружении под воду, и слышен только звук дыхания - не своего, чужого. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох.  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Голос, которому невозможно не подчиниться. Завораживающий. Заставляющий открыть глаза, чтобы утонуть в черноте зрачков напротив. Руки сами тянутся вперед, обхватывая за плечи, притягивая ближе, почти сплавляясь в единое целое. Окружающий мир падает - вниз, вниз, и пропадает, оставляя единственное правильное ощущение горячего дыхания на собственных губах.  
Момент, как они вернулись на кровать, Джаред не помнит. Помнит лишь, что так и не смог оторваться от Дженсена, покрывающего его лицо, шею, плечи жадными, голодными поцелуями.  
В какой-то момент показалось, что если бы была такая возможность, Джаред бы навсегда остался в этом моменте - в дурацком Дне сурка, проживая этот вечер снова и снова. Со стоном выгибаясь под ласкающим ртом Дженсена, под языком и пальцами, творящими что-то невообразимое его телом.  
Боль от проникновения на мгновение отрезвляет, и хочется оттолкнуть Дженсена, но он держит - крепко, не отпуская, и шепчет что-то на едва слышное, еле различимое. Сильные нежные пальцы гладят лицо, расслабляя, забирая боль. Толчки, медленные, почти вводящие в транс, заставляют снова забыться, и это не похоже ни на что, бывшее у них раньше. Долго, Джаред мог бы начать считать, но нет ни сил, ни желания, только возбуждение, нарастающее с каждым движением, с каждым прикосновением, с каждым, срывающимся с губ Дженсена стоном.  
Пытка - Джаред внезапно понимает, что это - наказание за все то время, что он отказывался, уходил, не глядя в больные зеленые глаза, не слушая истекающих горечью слов. Пытка.  
\- Джаред...  
Слеза срывается из уголка глаза, мокрой дорожкой бежит к виску. Сердце колотится так, будто он не двигается, подчиняясь заданному Дженсеном медленному ритму, а бежит по стадиону, стараясь обогнать самого себя.  
\- Джаред...  
И снова эти горячие губы на его губах, и язык, слизывающий соленые капли, и разрядка - словно раскручивающаяся катушка пленки, выпавшая из внезапно сломавшегося киноаппарата.  
\- Джаред?  
Зажмуриться. Не дать снова затянуть в этот взгляд. Отвернуться.  
\- Я не звал тебя. Я не хотел тебя видеть. Я не могу тебя видеть. Я...  
Хлопнувшая дверь. Тишина взрывается звуками с улицы. Отдаленный гудок машины бьет по барабанным перепонкам, заставляя зажать уши трясущимися руками. И слезы - те самые, которые не должны видеть окружающие, льются, словно где-то прорвало плотину.  
\- ...не могу тебя не видеть...


End file.
